


Magically Delicious

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Magic, One Shot, Smut, Witches, foxxay - Freeform, goodeday, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: Coco casts a little spell on cereal.





	Magically Delicious

* * *

* * *

 

 

Coco shook her head as Queenie laughed.  “No no. I’m telling you when I went to Romania with my father last week I met this creepy twisted old witchy type and she gave me like tons of like spells and all.  I mean my notebook got soaked by the hot tub later and some pages got stuck and now I can’t read some of it but its all this really cool latin stuff and she totally creeped me out and hello, its latin.  Isn’t that the go to magic language?”

 

Queenie almost fell off her chair.  She finished her cereal and put her dishes in the washer.  “Girl, I have met lemmings with more sense than you but I love that you get so pumped.”  She looked at the battered notepad speculatively. “So go on and show me something.”

 

Coco smiled.  “I know just the thing.”  She flipped through the notebook.  Squinting at some watery print here and tugging at a stuck page there, she came to a spell and stopped.  “Here. This is a color changing thingie...pretty sure. The description page got stuck but I think this last word means iridescent.”  She grabbed the Lucky Charms and sat it down directly in front of her. She looked the spell over and closing her eyes, focused as hard as she could.  She opened them and began reading with a firm conviction in her voice, gradually building up steam until she shouted out the last word “Irrumabo!”

 

The two girls leaned in to watch the box.  Coco frowned. “Not even pink? Crap!” She tossed the notebook in the trash while Queenie shook her head.

 

“Coco?  It was a good try.  How about if we go find a real spell to play with?” Queenie asked.  Coco tried so hard all the time. She really had hoped it would work.  The Council member guided the gluten detector toward the library.

 

Cordelia laughed as she came in and pulled a bowl down from the cupboard.  “I suppose I should be proud that my girls can even swear in Latin.”

 

Misty grinned from the doorway.  “Is that what that was? A cuss?”

 

Delia grabbed a second bowl and laid it out for the swamp witch.  “Yes it was. I have a hard time picturing Coco of all people using the latin for fuck but she does occasionally surprise me.”  She grabbed the muesli box down and frowned. “Well crap. I know no one eats this but you and I so how does it keep ending up gone?”

 

Misty chuckled.   “I think I saw a little pile of it over by the tree with those baby squirrels.”

 

“Because Lucky Charms would rot their little teeth,” Delia grumped.  “Fine. What’s the point of radiant health if I can’t eat this sugary garbage from time to time.”  She poured the Lucky Charms in her bowl and offered the box to Misty. Taking it, the swamp witch shrugged and poured some of her own.

 

“So I was thinking that maybe we could head over to the university tomorrow and you can see the other varieties of…”  She looked down at her bowl. “Forgot how good those could be.” She shook her head. “Where was I?” Cordelia panted, “When did it get hot?”

 

Misty was halfway through her bowl before she looked up into Cordelia’s eyes.  Her own eyes dilated and she was over the table before the thought even occurred.  She knocked the Supreme onto the floor from the stool and they kissed feverishly as they ripped at one another’s clothes.  

 

Cordelia’s underwear fell off the oven door as Misty threw her hands against the glass like front to keep her balance as Delia’s tongue danced on her clit and two fingers slammed into her over and over. She was being fucked so hard her knees were sliding slightly on the tile. Her head fell back and she hissed as the first wave hit her. Cordelia wrapped her arm around Misty’s thigh as she continued to fuck her.  Misty gave a strangled howl as she came so hard she nearly passed out. Nearly. The animal need gripped her and she pulled at Cordelia.

 

Misty stood and gave a predatory smile.  “My turn,” she growled.

 

Cordelia stood and moved around the kitchen island.  “Supreme. Always my turn.” They made a few false starts making runs at each other before Misty feinted and then turned and pushed Delia over the island.  Her hand slapped the older woman’s ass until it took a pink hue. She rocked herself against the tender skin as her fingers penetrated the other woman. Cordelia moaned and rocked back against Misty feverishly.   Misty leaned forward and latched her teeth onto the nape of Delia’s neck as she buried her fingers again. Cordelia came between the pain of the bite and the pleasure between her legs.

 

The Supreme, covered in bite marks and flushed from the need to fuck Misty used her telekinetic power to send the swamp witch back against the other counter.  She covered Misty’s breast with marks of ownership as she pressed more fingers into the other woman. As Cordelia ran her tongue over Misty’s nipple the other woman rode her hand.  Her back arched as she said Cordelia’s name over and over. She grabbed the Supreme’s hair and drew her into a battle of a kiss. Teeth, tongue and lips fought for dominance as Misty rocked her way to another orgasm before dropping to the floor.  

 

Misty gathered herself and pulled Cordelia down to the floor with her.  They were soon wrapped around each other, lapping at each other’s clit and moving, undulating with the power of contact between them.  They were each reaching with all their might for the other’s climax. They were so wrapped up in each other and the power of what was happening that they didn’t notice they had company.

 

Zoe’s eyes were round.  “Dude. I told you that didn’t mean iridescent.”

 

Coco just kept muttering “Ohshit ohshit ohshit.”

Queenie snorted and took a discrete picture or three.  “Gold star Coco,” she said laughing.

 

Zoe shook her head and dropped down by the two women.  She touched their writhing, slick bodies and said “Be in thy nature.”  

 

She quietly got back as she rose, the other women began to part lungs sucking air as they slowly untangled.  They stared first at each other and then at the others.

 

 

Cordelia grabbed her shirt off the pan rack and pulled it on.  “What the hell just happened?”

 

Queenie schooled her face with a small amount of success.  “Coco accidentally put a fucking spell on the Lucky Charms.”

 

Cordelia looked incensed until Misty snorted.  She looked confused. Misty started howling with laughter along with the girls.  Delia started chuckling. “Toss the cereal girls and you get to fix the kitchen. “  She had tears as she laughed. “Come on Misty. I think your skirt is a lost cause. I have one you can use.”  

 

The two women eventually made it to Cordelia’s room.  Misty watched concerned as Cordelia stood there in the center of the room for the longest time.  “Miss Cordelia?” she asked quietly.

 

Delia turned.  There was a heart stopping look in the Supreme’s eyes.  Misty’s eyes grew dark and she took three fast steps to collide with Cordelia.  They went down in a tangle of limbs, their eyes opened by the spell.


End file.
